Cutie Book
by Tucker's Mayflower
Summary: We all remember the schoolyard days of doodling our crush's name in our notebooks. In Ponyville, that tradition's just a little bit different.


_Hello, my little ponies! :) Mayflower here with a new oneshot! This one's part of a series I was originally planning to do, bringing to life several of the playful "headcanons" found on the MLP Headcanon Tumblr. I can't post a link, but hopefully, you guys can find it with a quick Google search. I highly recommend you check it out, it's great for a laugh and even some real thoughtful ideas here and there._

_But I've plugged enough. XD On with the show!_

******Disclaimers are magic!  
**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, including all related locations and characters (c) the great and powerful Lauren Faust  
All generations of My Little Pony (c) I'm gonna say Hasbro

FEATURED HEADCANON: Young fillies and colts don't scribble their crush's name into their notebooks; instead, they draw pictures of their crush's cutie mark.

* * *

Love starts young. Even as young children, girls dream about their weddings while boys pick flowers for the prettiest girl in class. It's a passing phase of life that we all encounter at one point or another: daydreaming in class, drawing a crush's name in the margins of your notebook.

In Equestria, the phase of life is the same, but the traditions change. Writing "Thundercloud Powerstrike + Magicwing Flitterdust" is quite a lot of writing for a young foal's hooves, and rarely do such long names fit in the margins of a notebook. The Equestria foals came up with their own system, then: cutie marks.

Snips and Snails were the worst offenders; oftentimes, their notebooks had more cutie marks than they did actual notes. (Which worked to their advantage during Cutie Week, but didn't please Cherilee as much during math class.) The earlier pages were filled with stars and moons, in honor of the Great and Powerful Trixie, but she moved on, and eventually, so did the boys.

This particular day, the page was covered in spoons and crowns. Not that you needed the margins of a notebook to figure out that Snips and Snails had taken fancy to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They were the ultimate get, as far as the young colts were concerned: the prettiest foals in school by a long-shot.

Pipsqueak couldn't help but watch as Snips and Snails continued their doodling, giggling to themselves as they made clumsy equations out of cutie marks: Scissors + Tiara, Snail + Spoon, equaling hearts and the like. "I'm still not quite sure I understand the point of all this," the youngest colt admitted.

Snails scoffed. "You jus' don' understand _love _yet."

"Yeah, yeah!" Snips echoed with a whiny laugh. "Girls eat this kinda stuff up, man! They're totally inta notebook doodlin' 'n flowers 'n all that kissy goo-goo stuff!"

"...An' you two really think that Diamon' Tiarah 'n Silvah Spoon're gonna go fer you two colts 'cause'a few pictures in yer notebooks?" Snips and Snails gave excited nods. It was the answer he should've expected, really.

Giving up on understanding how their brains worked, Pipsqueak went to his own notebook, suddenly realizing how blank his margins were. He felt the sudden need to fill them with something, but what?

Looking around the room for inspiration, his eyes fell to the trio of girls in the front of the room. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, busy as ever in their constant scheming for adventures. Namely, his eyes went to the leader, the redheaded filly in the trio's center. Sweet, darling Applebloom. It wasn't the typical attraction, a young lad from Buckingham after a farmgirl from Ponyville, but stranger things happened in Equestria.

What wasn't to admire? Even for her young age, Applebloom showed a sense of cleverness and adventure well beyond her years. She went after everything with such a whirlwind of gusto and excitement, like there was nothing in the world she couldn't conquer by putting her mind to it. (Well, except for baking cupcakes. And dancing. And selling apples. And okay, perhaps it wasn't the best example.)

Okay, Diamond Tiara was pretty, in a similar way that Sweetie Belle was the prettiest of the Crusaders. Beauty comes easy to those who take three hours to curl their mane and refuse to touch anything that's dirty. What else did Diamond Tiara have to show? A diamond tiara? Pipsqueak would rather have a filly who wasn't constantly fussing over her hooficure any day. One who could be satisfied by rolling out of bed and tying her mane up with a ribbon before rushing off to her next adventure.

Pipsqueak looked between the Crusaders and his still-empty margins, suddenly plenty inspired to match his notebook with Snips' and Snails'.

...But what in Equestria do you draw if your crush is a blank flank?

* * *

_Who doesn't love a little smoofy fluff now and again, huh? XD Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading! :) _

___________****__§ Tucker's Mayflower, signing off! §_


End file.
